


That Candy Coated Poison

by jowritesfiction



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jowritesfiction/pseuds/jowritesfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in another world, with hard liquor slurring his speech, he was still a damn Prince Charming. </p><p>Two-shot for Evil Charming set near the end of season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Candy Coated Poison

She had them all as little puppets in her very own production. It was exactly what she wanted. It was all she ever wanted when she cast the damn spell in the first place. Snow White was condemned to a life as an unhappy school teacher, Prince Charming was forgotten in a hospital bed, her Huntsman was at her every beck and call, her Magic Mirror was still very much on her side, the town was all obeying her orders, and even Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t taunt her any longer. It was everything she wanted and then having Henry just made everything that much better.

Then Emma Swan barged into her town and quickly all of her puppets began to talk back and her whole world was crumbling around her. Suddenly Snow White was beginning to have feelings for a very awake Prince Charming, her Huntsman had an infatuation with the new blonde in town, her Magic Mirror had turned into an unreliable assistant, her town wasn’t obeying her every whim, Rumpelstiltskin knew exactly who he was, and even Henry was pulling away from her. After 28 years playing mayor of a small town, she almost forgot what it was like to claw her way back up to the top, keeping everything in control once again. 

Twisted with an anger she once considered to be forgotten, she staggered blindly into the unknown, desperate to keep her happy ending intact. She didn’t sacrifice that much to have it all taken away. She fought for this for so long, that she wasn’t just about to let it all slip through her fingers. And so she did what she had to do. She brought Kathryn into the equation, squeezed Graham’s heart until it smashed to dust, reminded Sidney just where his loyalty lay, gave consequences to the townspeople, and even went as far as to strike a deal with a man she swore she was done with. 

It was messier than she had anticipated, but she pushed forwarder.

There was a finish line and she could see it when Rumpelstiltskin had proposed setting Mary Margaret up for Kathryn’s disappearance. She didn’t want to risk their delicate friendship, but she knew that there were going to be costs for her happiness. It was that thought she clung to when she agreed to his deal, revelling in the idea of her Snow White behind bars and committed for a crime so heinous that everyone would see just how wicked the woman was. This revenge was delightful on her lips.

It was then the icing on the cake when David Nolan came to her, broken from the realization that Mary Margaret had the potential to be guilty and Kathryn was really gone. He had sought out a tentative friendship that Regina didn’t know how to offer back. And so they drank instead – toasting to their year of disasters and failures and misery and loss. Then as they were saying their goodbyes, with the strong smell of her hard apple cider on his lips, he crushed them against her in a kiss so unexpected that it took her breath away. It was like some kind of candy coated poison – sweet and delicious, but she knew it came with a price.

Her eyes fluttered closed then, as she gave in easily, the tingle of alcohol fuzzing the corners as his hands slipped into her hair. It was wrong, a part of her still knew that, but she pushed it aside when he forced her against the back of her front door. His hips pressed against hers, as she slid her hands around his strong arms, pulling them impossibly closer. The kiss was remarkably attentive despite their clouded state, as his lips overlapped hers in a smooth motion, gliding against hers effortlessly. 

“Are you sure this is okay?” He asked her, breaking away long enough to search her eyes.

She bit her lower lip, trying to fight the urge to roll her eyes at him and this whole situation. Even in another world, with hard liquor slurring his speech, he was still a damn Prince Charming. She pressed her lips against him again, silencing any questions before any of this became real. She didn’t know if his genuine care was something she could let herself enjoy, or just another notch that added to the shame when she claimed another kiss. 

“I want this.” She reassured him, saying the words against his mouth, but not dwelling on the implication.

And that seemed to be all it took before his lips clamped back down on her hers and his hands landed on her hips, tugging on her blouse from her skirt. He pulled on the material, before he slid his hands under the now untucked shirt, his fingers pawing at her hipbones. They pulled away from the kiss then, each panting, before David placed his mouth on her neck. His lips slid across her hot skin, all playful nips and swirls of his tongue that almost made her knees quiver.

“Where’s Henry again?” He asked, his breath hot and sweet against her ear.

“At a friend’s.” She managed, her hands placed on his arms.

“For the whole night?” He asked again, this time taking her earlobe against his teeth.

“Y-y-yes.” She stammered, mentally cursing herself for the hitch in her voice.

“Good.” He answered gruffly, his free hand palming her ass in a way that certainly wasn’t very gentleman-like. It was almost enough for her to forget who he really was and what this meant.

She tugged her lower lip between her sharp teeth then, her eyes shut tight when she felt him inch her charcoal pencil skirt higher. She could distinctly feel the tight material bunch underneath his fingers, as he folded the bottom hem over the top, exposing her black lace panties. His fingers slid across the lace, while his mouth continued his assault against her neck. 

“My room is up-upstairs.” She practically panted, quick to blame the alcohol for her admission and the way her voice broke under his nimble fingers.

“I want you right here.” He told her, as she inhaled sharply at the confession.

It was then that his hand swiped across the front of her panties, teasing her through the thin material. She opened her eyes then, meeting each stroke with a short exhale through her pursed lips, her body betraying just how badly she wanted this. His mouth slid back to hers then, taking her bottom lip between his in a playful tug as his finger pressed on her clit just so.

“Oh!” She exclaimed into his mouth, as she felt her heart hammering beneath her chest.

He pulled his hand away then, and she frowned, immediately missing the contact. Then a piercing zip sound echoed in the front foyer, as he quickly unzipped his jeans. She reached her hand between them then, taking him in her hand and groaning at just how aroused he was. And then suddenly her back was being pressed hard against the door once again, as he grabbed her leg to wrap around his waist. Then with one fluid motion he pushed her panties to the side as he slid himself into her.

She clawed at his shoulder through his shirt, her lips parting for a deep sigh as she met his shallow thrusts. Then with one hand under her shirt, palming her breast through her bra he pushed deeper into her, earning him a breathy hiss from the woman. She slid her hips against his pelvis, easily able to meet each thrust, while her leg pinned him painfully close to her. There was something so devious and reckless in the way they were still fully clothed fucking against her front door that she couldn’t help the shutter that coursed through her body.

“Oh Regina.” He groaned, before quickly catching her lips in a rough kiss.

She was close, almost embarrassingly so as she felt her legs shake from underneath her, glad that he had her restrained against the door for support. And then with a final thrust hitting her just where she needed it, she came, her legs shaking and her moan stifled by his kiss, as she felt him groan with a final thrust before he too shuttered. He placed his forehead against hers then, with a smile so wicked that she almost didn’t even recognize him.

“That was…” She began before his lips cut her off.

“I’m not done with you yet.” He told her in the most charming way that she understood his pet name.

“Oh no..?” She asked coyly, a smirk across her plush lips.

“You said we have all night.” He reminded her, before he pulled out of her and pulled her shirt above her head.


	2. Sealed With a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was easy to blame the hard apple cider the first time he had crushed his lips against her feverishly and certain and scandalously decadent, but by the third time she had to admit that their excuse could no longer hold up to what was actually happening.

Regina didn’t even have enough time to say hello before he quickly pressed his lips against hers in a demanding kiss. Her eyes blinked closed then, as she felt the tension in her face soften. After over a week of their secret rendezvous, it really shouldn’t surprise her anymore, but it did every single damn time. It was easy to blame the hard apple cider the first time he had crushed his lips against her feverishly and certain and scandalously decadent, but by the third time she had to admit that their excuse could no longer hold up to what was actually happening. She wasn’t sure if there was anything or anyone left to blame but the self-destruction that he seemed to have mastered and the devious way she could picture Mary Margaret’s face when he peppered her skin with hot kisses.

His lips pulled away then, as his eyes bore into hers, filled with questions that she didn’t think she could answer. Questions that could shatter whatever they had or didn’t have between them. The kinds of questions that she knew could destroy him if he knew the truth. She didn’t want to break this spell or whatever it was with his questions. Because as wrong as it was (and it was in every single reality), it still felt so damn good that she wasn’t ready to give it up yet. She wasn’t ready to give him up yet.

He opened his mouth to speak then, and she quickly shook her head, placing her mouth on his neck, and running her nails against the back of his scalp. Her lips slid against his skin, trailing a lazy pattern from his earlobe down to the base of his neck while she ground her hips into his. She heard him groan then, while a smug smile crossed her features. 

Perhaps the first time could be easily blamed on alcohol and the worry that he felt for Kathryn, but she knew from the way his hands curved around her waist that his reasons had shifted. She still wasn’t sure what it meant… what any of it meant, but she knew that with Mary Margaret’s name cleared that the naïve young woman would have taken him back if he fought for her. But Regina couldn’t help but believe that maybe the sweet Prince had lost his will to fight when he claimed a quick kiss from her already bruised lips.

“Henry is home?” He asked, his voice deep and sure while his hands began to undo her shirt.

“Yes.” She told him, her eyes not quite able to meet his.

“And Kathryn is in your spare bedroom?” He questioned, while his fingers continued steadily.

“Yes.” She whispered, noting his brief nod.

She closed her eyes then, waiting for him to take the step back and tell her that he couldn’t do it. That he couldn’t do this with her while his soon-to-be-ex-wife was in her guestroom. That he couldn’t even stand looking at her when she had been responsible for Kathryn’s disappearance. But then his hands threaded through her hair as his lips made contact with her collarbone, and she remembered that he didn’t know the part she played and somehow hated herself more for it.

“The study?” He asked against her cheek, his breath hot.

She offered a quick nod, as he grabbed hold of her wrist, tugging her to follow him. She stood lamely in her study then, thankful that she started a fire earlier in the evening that still illuminated the room, as he went to close the door. It was in that moment that she felt a hint of a smile seep across her features, knowing just how much this would hurt poor dear Snow White. 

But then his hands were on her again, his lips pulling on hers in a deep, wet kiss that she realized it wasn’t about that anymore. It was so much more. It was about her knowing that redemption wasn’t her path. It was about her knowing that this was one of the last things in a long list that she could to prove just how evil she really was. And she hated how much shame bubbled from inside her, ripping her apart at the seams because he was supposed to be good. He was supposed to be the good guy and she hated that she was sealing his fate with a single kiss.

It was devious and wicked when he backed her against the bookcase, his hand already pulling off her blouse, and she lost herself in the feeling. His lips slid across her neck, placing fleeting kisses against her newly exposed skin. A moan slipped from the back of her throat then, as his lips sucked particularly rough, her nails digging into his back for support. She pressed her eyes closed, her bottom lip quivering as she tried desperately to push her emotions away.

She quickly slid her hands onto his jeans, unsnapping the button and pulling the zipper down, wanting to feel him inside her before she lost her nerve. He seemed to get the picture then, offering a silent chuckle, as he pulled his pants down, kicking himself out of them, before his underwear followed. She then untied the button on her pants, mentally cursing her shaking hands, and praying that he didn’t see. She pulled them down swiftly along with her silk panties, unable to meet his gaze when she stood in front of him with only her lace bra and a hesitant smile.

He pulled his shirt over his head, before he grabbed onto her hips, pressing his body flushed with hers. She slid her mouth against his chest, then she slowly began to drop to her knees. She was about to take him into her mouth when she felt strong arms on her shoulders guiding her up to him. She glanced up at him, a confused expression as she waited for his response. 

“I don’t want that.” He told her softly, before he placed a quick kiss on her lips. 

“What do you want?” She asked, knowing just how much power that question posed.

“I want you.” He replied softly, his hand once again wrapped around her wrist, as he led her to the couch.

He sat on the couch then, before he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him until she was straddling his lap. She gave him a little nod then, forcing a playful smile across her lips before she felt him slide into her with a smooth thrust. With her hands on his shoulders she began to move against him, creating a frenzied rhythm, while she raised her face to the ceiling. His lips pressed kisses to the tops of her breasts, before he wrapped one hand around her back, holding her close as he thrust into her.

“H-harder.” She told him, her voice shaking in her throat, as a hot tear managed to slip down her cheek. She used one hand to wipe it away quickly, before running the same hand through her hair, trying to cover up the action. She frowned; terrified of the possibility that David Nolan had somehow gotten under her skin.

He grunted some kind of agreement then, as he pumped into her, his wet mouth wrapped around her nipple through her bra. His one hand slid between them, gently teasing her clit, as she jerked on top of him, her mouth clamped shut to keep from moaning too loud. It was only a matter of moments before she came undone, her hips grinding into him as she felt her orgasm wash over her, with him following her only seconds after.

“You need to leave.” She said suddenly, scrambling off of him, trying to find her clothes.

“I know.” He said with a sad sort of smile that she could hear in his voice.

“And you can’t ever come back.” She added, glancing up at him with her underwear in her shaking hands.

“Regina…?” He began, taking a step towards her.

“No, I mean it. I-I can’t… We can’t. It’s done.” She told him fiercely, her voice dropping to its former glory when she was just the villain in all of their stories.

“I don’t understand.” He said softly, throwing his shirt over his head as he watched her put her clothes back on.

“You don’t need to understand. You just need to get the fuck out of my house.” She practically spat at him, remembering to keep her voice down as to not wake the other people in her house.

She watched his expression darken then, the realization that she was exactly who he had thought her to be. With a flurry of movement he opened the door to her study, and she heard the front door close softly behind him. It was then that she clutched the arm of her couch, before she crumpled down to the floor, a silent sob catching in her throat as her tears fell freely down her cheeks. No matter how it started or what it was, she knew that it wasn’t right or good and that she wasn’t any of those things anymore either.


End file.
